moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Of Time and the City
Of Time and the City is a 2008 documentary collage film directed by Terence Davies. The film has Davies recalling his life growing up in Liverpool in the 1950s and 1960s, using newsreel and documentary footage supplemented by his own commentary voiceover and contemporaneous and classical music soundtracks. The film premiered at the 2008 Cannes Film Festival where it received rave reviews.[1] Time Out said "The one truly great movie to emerge so far (from Cannes)..... this film is as personal, as universal in its relevance, and as gloriously cinematic as anything he has done"[1] and The Guardian called it "a British masterpiece, a brilliant assemblage of images that illuminate our past. Not only does it tug the heart-strings but it's also savagely funny."[1] BBC TV film critic Mark Kermode nominated it as the best overall film of 2008 on his "Kermode Awards" section of The Culture Show, and Duane Byrge from The Hollywood Reporter lauded the film as "poetically composed" and a "masterwork".[2] Of Time and the City won Best Documentary in the Australian Film Critics Association awards for 2009. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Of_Time_and_the_City# hide *1 References within the film **1.1 Poetry and literature **1.2 Music **1.3 Fashion **1.4 Landmarks **1.5 Nearby Locales **1.6 Regular Events **1.7 Sports **1.8 Celebrities **1.9 Scholars **1.10 Radio programmes **1.11 Laws **1.12 Religious leaders **1.13 Historical figures **1.14 Contemporary *2 See also *3 External links *4 References References within the filmhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Of_Time_and_the_City&action=edit&section=1 edit Poetry and literaturehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Of_Time_and_the_City&action=edit&section=2 edit *A Shropshire Lad by A. E. Housman (opening narration, with the line "the land of lost content") *Ozymandias by Percy Bysshe Shelley *The Passionate Shepherd to His Love by Christopher Marlowe *The Nymph's Reply to the Shepherd by Sir Walter Raleigh *Four Quartets by T.S. Eliot *Poem 301 by Emily Dickinson. *Anton Chekhov *James Joyce Musichttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Of_Time_and_the_City&action=edit&section=3 edit *Gustav Mahler *Dmitri Shostakovich *Jean Sibelius *Anton Bruckner *The Protecting Veil by John Tavener *He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother recorded by The Hollies used over images of the Korean War *"The Folks Who Live on the Hill" performed by Peggy Lee whilst showing images of the newly erected tower blocks *The Beatles *Elvis Presley *Victor Sylvester Fashionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Of_Time_and_the_City&action=edit&section=4 edit *Coco Chanel *Elsa Schiaparelli Landmarkshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Of_Time_and_the_City&action=edit&section=5 edit *Liverpool Philharmonic Hall *Aintree Racecourse *Liverpool Metropolitan Cathedral of Christ the King *St. George's Hall, Liverpool *Sefton Park *Liverpool Stadium *River Mersey *Liverpool Exchange railway station *New Brighton Tower *Royal Liver Building *Cunard Building *Port of Liverpool Building *Burbo Bank Offshore Wind Farm Nearby Localeshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Of_Time_and_the_City&action=edit&section=6 edit *Salford, Greater Manchester *New Brighton, Merseyside Regular Eventshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Of_Time_and_the_City&action=edit&section=7 edit *Guy Fawkes Night *The Twelfth *May Day Sportshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Of_Time_and_the_City&action=edit&section=8 edit *Accrington Stanley F.C. *Sheffield F.C. *Hamilton Academical F.C. *Queen of the South F.C. *Preston North End F.C. *Blackpool F.C. *Everton F.C. *West Ham United F.C. *Leicester City F.C. *Leeds United A.F.C. *Manchester United F.C. *Grand National Celebritieshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Of_Time_and_the_City&action=edit&section=9 edit *Kenneth Horne *Gene Kelly *Dirk Bogarde *Bob Danvers-Walker *Michael O'Hehir *Peter O'Sullevan Scholarshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Of_Time_and_the_City&action=edit&section=10 edit *Carl Jung *Friedrich Engels Radio programmeshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Of_Time_and_the_City&action=edit&section=11 edit *Julian and Sandy Lawshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Of_Time_and_the_City&action=edit&section=12 edit *Sexual Offences Act 1956 Religious leadershttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Of_Time_and_the_City&action=edit&section=13 edit *John Carmel Heenan *Pope Pius XII *Pope John XXIII Historical figureshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Of_Time_and_the_City&action=edit&section=14 edit *William III of England Contemporaryhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Of_Time_and_the_City&action=edit&section=15 edit *Hovis bread *Bakelite radio Category:2008 films